


Valentine's Day

by Lost_in_thoughts



Series: Modern AU [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_thoughts/pseuds/Lost_in_thoughts





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akhuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhuna/gifts).



There were only a handful of matters where Lambert and Vica were of one mind. Valentine's Day happened to be one of them. They both deemed it the most stupid holiday ever invented. Apart from the fact that Lambert insisted on not being able to feel anything besides anger and bitterness, he hated the sudden omnipresence of hearts, roses and everything red and pink. Vica however couldn't quite grasp the concept of having a specific day for showing feelings towards your significant other, because in her mind it was more important to care for your loved ones constantly than throwing around presents at a random date. 

As chance would have it Lambert had just finished a contract for a quite generous client on Valentine's Day. Being in a fairly good mood he decided to spend the evening with Vica, no matter the day. When he arrived at her house she welcomed him with her brightest smile. „I ordered pizza. Diavolo with extra peperoni for you. Plus that Zerrikanian beer you like so much.“

After pulling her into an embrace and kissing her rather fiercely, he darted her a questioning look. „And you did this because?“

Still smiling she grabbed his hand and led him into the living room, where she had already prepared the dinner table. „Because you pay me the compliment of spending your free evening with me. Plus you deserve something nice. You've been away for three days straight. Hard job?“

He shrugged and sat down next to her on her cozy sofa. After taking a deep gulp of the in fact quite tasty beer, he took a slice of pizza. „A wraith. Pretty bitchy thing. Forgot to prepare specter oil, but I had some moon dust with me. Prefer bombs over oils anyway.“

She responded to his grin with a light chuckle. „Yeah, you always like a dramatic scene. Did it hurt you?“

Lambert shook his head lightly. „Just a little scratch on my right shoulder,“ he paused for a moment, a mischievous grin forming on his lips, „but you should examine it, just to be on the safe side. And while you're at it, you better examine the rest of my body as well.“

She grinned at him. „Lambert, we're eating.“

„Ever heard of something called dessert?“

She shook her head and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. „You're incorrigible.“

He nodded. „True. And you wouldn't want me any other way.“

 

After having finished their pizza they sat together, Vica snuggled up against Lambert's chest, listening to the whole story of his latest contract.

When he came to the generous rewards she broke their embrace and grinned. „That's great! So you can finally bring your truck to the garage to get it professionally mended!“

„That hurt, pup. I'm very well able to mend a car myself, "sighing, he added, "But you're probably right, a check up wouldn't hurt.“

She nodded and squeezed his hand. „Rather asking a professional than having a breakdown in the middle of nowhere, right?“

He gave her a quick smirk. „Guess you've spent too much time at the Kaer, beginning to sound like Vesemir already.“ He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a little red box. „I have something for you, by the way.“

Vica sat up and darted him a sceptical look. „For me? Why?“

Lambert rolled his eyes. „Two possibilities. Either it's your present for Valentine or for our break-up. Your choice.“

Looking at her suddenly pale face he regretted his choice of words. Stroking an unruly strand of hair out of her face, he used his other hand to give her the box. „You know the deal, pup. Stupid question, stupid answer.“

She held the box, still unsure what to make of it. „But you...you hate Valentine's Day. We both do. And I have nothing for you. And...that's so absolutely not you, Lambert.“

He raised an eyebrow. „What should I say? I'm always good for a surprise. And this is by no means Valentine-related. I just happen to give it to you on a day stupid people celebrate as the day of love. So, you open it now or what?“

With furrowed brow Vica opened the box, carefully uncasing a silver necklace with an ornate locket. She was spechless, her gaze changing between Lambert and the necklace in her hand.

„Guess I have to mark this day in my calendar. You're actually able to be quiet for longer than half a minute straight? Impressive.“ He gave her an ironic smile. „Open it.“

Vica did as she was told. In the locket there was a message, reading:

 

„If lost, return to“ followed by his name, his phone number and the address of the Kaer.

 

Vica looked at him, still not saying a word. Sighing, he took the necklace from her hands, put her hair over her shoulder and put the necklace around her neck.

She stroked over the medaillon absent-mindedly, looking at Lambert with big eyes.

He sighed. „You're starting to scare me. Could you please say anything?“

„Thank you.“ She sounded hoarse. This was not was Lambert had expected. He had not much experience with female emotions whatsoever, but if he interpreted the sound of her voice and the look in her eyes correctly she was on the edge of crying. He sighed and pulled her into an embrace. This stupid, stupid girl. This was by no measure an appropriate reaction to his present. She should be happy and smiling. He liked her smile, liked her dimples and the little gap between her front teeth.

But crying? Women didn't cry when they were happy. Or did they?

„It's alright, pup.“ He patted her back awkwardly. „See, it's simply your tag. I mean, every pup needs one. I just don't want you to get lost.“ He pulled her closer and stroked her hair in what he deemed a calming manner.

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, a smile on her lips.

He furrowed his brow. „Or is it so ugly that you can't look at it without crying? It's silver. You like silver, right?“

She nodded and put a light kiss on the tip of his nose. „It's beautiful, really. Thank you. But...why...why would you care if I get lost?“

Lambert sighed, his gaze softening while he caressed her cheek. „Such a smart girl and yet so silly sometimes. You're my pup and I don't wanna lose you. Simple as that.“

She beamed at him and before she could come up with the stupid idea of crying yet again, he pulled her into a long kiss.


End file.
